People with physical challenges including, such as the elderly, the handicapped, people of short stature, wheelchaired individuals and those recovering from injuries or surgery know the difficulties encountered when accessing articles on a closet shelf of some height, especially a shelf situated above a clothing rod. Many of the aforementioned people find it difficult to reach important items on the shelves. For those confined to a wheelchair, obtaining anything off of a closet shelf becomes a virtually impossible task. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which physically challenged individuals, can be afforded the ability to access the contents of a closet. The development of the invention herein disclosed fulfills this need.
The invention is an apparatus that utilizes a novel pull-out, drop-down, spring-loaded closet storage shelf system. Although resembling a conventional closet storage shelf, the innovative system and apparatus provides for two (2) cable drive mechanisms and a plurality of supports that allows the shelf and an attached rod to pull out and down from a conventional stowed position. In the lowered position, access is comfortable for someone sitting in a wheelchair, for a child, or for someone unable to reach the shelf and/or the rod without assistance. A plurality of support rods and braces provide safe support for even the heaviest of loads. When shelf access is complete, a cable return mechanism allows the shelf to be simply returned back up to its original position.
Several attempts have been made in the past to provide systems for retractable storage units. U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,619, issued in the name of Welsch et al., describes a vertical retractable ceiling storage system comprising a frame and a retractable vertical lifting mechanism. However, unlike the present invention, the Welsch storage system is intended as a ceiling support structure which is retracted within and hidden behind the ceiling panel, thereby posing increased difficulties in retrofitting the system; additionally the system only provides vertical positioning to create increased floor space.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,461, issued in the name of Teufel et al., describes vertical adjustable extension drawers comprising two (2) adjustable extension rails, a plurality of horizontally-extending guide ribs for drawers, and a guide arm which mounts to a vertical surface. However, unlike the present invention, the Teufel drawers provides for a customizable drawer system with an extendable rail system for use with an outer housing which enables small vertical adjustments of the drawers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,238, issued in the name of Jacobs, describes a shelving system comprising a plurality of support structures, shelf planks, fastening brackets, and fasteners which are mounted to a vertical wall surface and provides a modular and adjustable shelving system for closets. However, unlike the present invention, the Jacobs shelving system is merely a closet organizer and lacks the benefit of adjustable shelving space for the physically challenged.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,048, issued in the name of Heilmann, describes a storage and lift platform comprising a plurality of platforms, cables, frame members, and a drive axle which provides a means of vertically raising and lowering a single or plurality of platforms for long-term storage. However, unlike the present invention, the Heilmann lift platform only provides vertical adjustments and is intended for larger loads and longer term storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,376, issued in the name of D'Agostino, discloses a pull down shelf for overhead storage comprising a lower shelf, a pair of scissor-action stabilizers, and wind-up mechanism which enables a user to physically pull a ceiling mounted shelf down to a lower vertical position and then by releasing the wind-up mechanism raising the shelf back to its original position. However, unlike the present invention, the D'Agostino pull down shelf again only provides for vertical position adjustment and lacks the benefit of facilitating to a physically challenged person or a child.
The prior art appears to disclose a variety of retractable storage units. However, none of the prior art particularly describes a motorized shelving unit which provides for both horizontal and vertical position adjustment further providing a means of assisting in the accessing of stored items by a physically challenged person or child. Accordingly, there exists a need for a pull-out, drop-down closet storage system that operates without the disadvantages as described above.